


Summoning

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Demon AU, F/F, Love Live Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: Yoshiko would never expect something like this to happen to her.





	Summoning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uncle_Riko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Riko/gifts).



> hi :^D its been a while since ive written literally anything so this might seem a bit ooc or smth but i hope you enjoy this!

Yoshiko was stunned. How could this happen to her? What did she do to deserve this? These questions floated inside of her mind as she stared at the figure standing above her. The horns on its head were awfully large with strands of maroon hair cascading to the sides. It snarled. Yoshiko put up her arms, blocking her vision. She peeked down to the creature’s legs and found hooves. Hooves? That wasn’t something you’d usually see on a person. Nothing about her situation was normal. Her eyes climbed up the creature’s legs only to see that it had the legs of a goat. Strange.

This reminded Yoshiko of something. Something from her younger years maybe. Right, she had a read a book about mythological creatures. This creature looked like a satyr. Except maybe more firey and evil looking. Maybe it was like, a western demon. Yoshiko slowly lowered her arms and looked at the demon that stood over her. It’s amber eyes twinkled in the darkness. Just like stars. If Yoshiko hadn’t known any better, she would have thought this was some actress or a model. Unfortunately, it wasn’t.

Yoshiko began to slowly back away from the demon. She tried to scramble to the closest lamp post and hope for the best. However, the demon had grabbed the collar of her shirt and yanked her back.

“P-Please don’t kill me or sacrifice me or-”

“I-I’m not going to do any of that!”

The demon was… flustered?

“You’re not…?”

It shook its head. “No! You were the one who summoned me!”

“I…” Yoshiko was shocked. “I did…?”

“Yeah?”

“When?!”

Yoshiko froze. She finally remembered. It was a stupid party that her and her co-workers had organized.

“Oh dear God.”

“So you know why you summoned me…?”

“Yes? Kind of?”

The demon shut its eyes. “I hope you know I’m horrible at giving unlimited power and stuff like that… I’m only good for-”

“It was because I wanted a date for Christmas!”

The two stood there in silence. It was awkward to say the least. The demon glanced back and forth from Yoshiko’s eyes to the lamp post. Yoshiko’s face was completely red, even the tips of her ears were a scarlet color. It was just like the demon’s hair.

“So….. a date…?”

Yoshiko nodded.

“You’d want to go on a date with… me?”

“I… Sure?”

The two exchanged a look.

Yoshiko stood up. “Well… tomorrows Christmas. So how ‘bout we go on that date tomorrow?”

“Awfully bold of you don’t you think…” the demon mumbled.

“Did you say something?”

“N-No!”

Yoshiko walked to a nearby vending machine and inserted two one hundred yen coins. She bought herself and the demon a drink.

“Well, what’s your name?” Yoshiko asked.

The demon glanced at the drinks. They were both strawberry milks. “Well… I’m Riko.”

“Nice to meet you, Riko. I’m Yohane.”

“No way in hell your name is that.”

Yoshiko frowned. “It is!”

“Well. Too bad. I knew your name from the beginning, Yoshiko.”

“Then why’d I introduce myself?!”

“You did that yourself?”

Riko was right. She did introduce herself without the demon asking. Well, it would be normal for a demon under a contract to know the person who summoned them.

Yoshiko looked back at Riko. Her legs were still covered in fur, her chest basically bare for everyone in the whole world to see. This was a problem.

“F-For now let’s go back to my apartment. You have nowhere to stay, right?”

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to impose on someone I just met!”

“It’s fine. Plus, I gotta get a shirt on you or something….” 

Yoshiko had mumbled the last part. Thankfully, Riko wasn’t listening. The two walked to the black haired girl’s apartment. Yoshiko unlocked the door and allowed the demon inside. It was fairly clean except for a few stray things lying around. Riko looked around in awe.

“So this is a mortal’s home…”

Yoshiko raised an eyebrow. “Have you never seen a house?”

“No… where I’m from, we slept wherever we could.”

“And you’ve never been summoned before this…?”

“I’ve been summoned once before you did. It was in a dark parking garage and they were trying to get s-”

“Okay I’ve heard enough!” Yoshiko blurted out, her face red. 

After a bit, Yoshiko grabbed a shirt from one of her drawers and threw it towards the demon. It was a bit small on the demon but it didn’t bother Riko. There was still the problem of her legs however. Yoshiko stared at the maroon haired demon’s goat-like legs.

“Is something the matter?”

“Can you like… hide your legs…?”

“My what?”

Riko looked down. She finally realized that her legs didn’t look exactly like a humans.

“Have I been walking around like this?!”

“You just noticed…”

Thankfully after Riko calmed down, she was able to change her legs from her normal ones to a pair of human ones.

“Thank god… It was kinda getting weird staring at some goat legs…” Yoshiko muttered.

It was around midnight when the two finally headed to bed. Riko insisted on taking the couch but Yoshiko forced her to take the bed. It was a while before both were finally passed out from the amount of stuff that had happened in just a few hours.

Morning finally came. The bright sun outside shone through the curtains of Yoshiko’s windows. She awoke to her back hurting and her blanket on the floor. Despite all of this, there was a pleasant smell that wafted through the room. It was the smell of something being cooked. There were other scents mixed in but it was mostly something sweet. Yoshiko stood up to find Riko in the kitchen, pancakes and more stacked next to her.

Yoshiko’s eyes widened. All of this food was made right now? There was so much. The golden stack of pancakes, the snow white eggs with a runny yolk, the crisp and perfectly browned bacon. It was amazing to say the least. This breakfast was also quite unusual. Yoshiko’s breakfasts were mostly just whatever ramen she could find in her cupboards. It was a nice change of pace.

“Oh! You’re up!” Riko said. “You see, I was going to wake you up as soon as I finished cooking and setting up the table.”

“Here, I’ll fix it up,” Yoshiko offered.

Riko smiled. “Thank you.”

“How did you even find all of this stuff in my fridge?”

“Oh I didn’t. I bought it.”

“With what money?!”

“Secret~”

That was mildly concerning. After breakfast, the two had dressed and prepared for their date. Yoshiko was nervous as this would be her first date with someone. Well it was a demon but still.

“Are you almost ready?” Yoshiko called from the living room.

“Almost!”

A few minutes later, the demon had walked out of Yoshiko’s room. She was wearing a striped top paired with a maroon skirt. Under the skirt was some leggings. On top of it all, she wore a thick brown coat. It was pretty casual yet nice. Yoshiko, on the other hand, wore a pair of jeans and a sweater. Underneath it was a plain white dress shirt. 

“You look… nice,” Yoshiko said.

“You too…”

The two stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. Yoshiko stuck her arm out a little and Riko grabbed it. The two walked out of the small apartment and onto the streets. 

They decided that first they would go window shopping. It was simple. Something everyone on a date would do at this point. It was surprisingly fun though. The two had been trying on different outfits, mostly silly combinations, and pointing out strange or cute items. There was a point to where Yoshiko had to be pulled from the store because she thought these strange things were a necessity in her small apartment. They were not. 

Once Yoshiko and Riko had finished, they headed out to a small cafe. It was a cozy place. There were a few customers and the scent of coffee had flown out of the cafe’s doors and out onto the street. The two walked into the place and were hit with an energetic young worker. She lead them to their table and placed a menu down.

“So what are you getting?” Yoshiko asked.

“I don’t know…”

“Do you like sweet stuff?”

“I tend to stay away from them.”

“Well, since sweet isn’t for everyone, I suggest this.” Yoshiko pointed to a menu item.

“Egg sandwich?”

“Yeah.”

The waitress came back to the table and took their orders. Yoshiko had ordered a chocolate cake while Riko took the suggested item. The two sat and chatted as they waited for their orders. It took a bit of time but once they arrived, it was nice. The chocolate cake had been glazed with a strawberry on top. The sandwich had been put into a bagel and was filled with different ingredients. Riko took a bite of the sandwich and her face lit up.

“This is delicious!” 

“You think so?”

“The flavors compliment each other so well!”

“Well, I’m glad you like it,” Yoshiko said while smiling. “I knew I would be able to choose the best thing for my little demon!”

“L-Little demon?!” Riko said, her face flushed. 

“Ah. I haven’t said that much since high school…”

The two continued eating as time passed by. Once they finished, they headed out of the cafe and back onto the streets. It was already somewhat dark outside and the lights for all of the trees had been lit up. One spot in particular glowed just like a beam. It was a giant christmas tree in the middle of the city square. It was beautiful.

“R-Riko…” Yoshiko began. “I… Thank you for this day.”

“No it was great to do this. It’s very different from what I’d do back in my world.”

Yoshiko began to shake. Perhaps out of nervousness. Maybe out of happiness.

“Are you okay?”

Something in her just flipped. It wasn’t something she’d do normally but this wasn’t exactly a normal situation. Yoshiko grabbed Riko’s coat and pulled her into a kiss. Riko was awfully surprised but soon enough leaned into it. After a moment or two of pure bliss, Riko pulled away. The two stood in each other’s embrace, the lights on the christmas tree creating the perfect backdrop.

“I-” Riko started.

“The fallen angel Yohane expected nothing less of her little demon,” she said with a wink.

“That was… amazing…”

“Let us go back, shall we?”

Riko nodded. The two walked back to Yoshiko’s apartment and fell asleep in each other’s arms. Who would have known that a fallen angel would fall in love with a demon.


End file.
